


Saturday Matinee

by nursemchurt



Series: 禁じられた遊び -Adult Children- [1]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, hinan go-go era, wholesome af fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursemchurt/pseuds/nursemchurt
Summary: With the rest of the band out of commission, Sakurai and Imai spend the day together.





	Saturday Matinee

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my bro Floyd, who has the cutest headcanons about these guys, including this idea I had to give life to. :3

“Hey Atsushi man, I’m sorry. Apparently there’s some train trouble in Takasaki so U-ta can’t make it in for practice today,” Hisashi explained. Since forming Hinan Go-Go, the boys regularly met up on Saturday afternoons for practice. “Also, Hide isn’t feeling too good and Araki decided it wouldn’t be any fun to practice with just the three of us so…” he trailed off as he led Atsushi up to his bedroom, “Y’know if you wanna go home too that’s cool but uh, if you wanna hang out I just got some records yesterday! You like David Bowie, right?”

Atsushi smiled and nodded as he took a seat on the edge of Hisashi’s bed. Even if practice was cancelled today, he’d always pick somewhere, anywhere, over being at his home. He watched as Hisashi pulled his crate of records out from under the table his player sat on and dug through them, animatedly talking about them. Hisashi’s love of music was infectious, and even though Atsushi couldn’t care less about some of the bands he did, just seeing how excited the subject made Hisashi seemed to give him a good feeling that he couldn’t quite describe.

As Hisashi continued to shuffle through his collection while sitting on the ground, he suddenly gave pause on one as if deep in thought. Suddenly, he looked up at Atsushi.

“Hey, I was just thinking, uh,” Hisashi hesitated, mulling over the words he would speak next, “Do you maybe… wanna… Go see a movie? Like, uh, y’know if you’re broke I’ll pay. It’s just… I dunno, no one wants to go see  _ Dune _ with me and I kind of fall asleep at the movies by myself and…” He silently cursed himself as he continued to ramble nervously.

“Sure.” Atsushi replied.

“...And well you might not like it either but I figured… Wait, did you just say ‘sure’?”

“I did.”

“Wow, really? Well then, let’s get going!” Hisashi grinned, attempting to hide his surprise.

  
At the theatre, Hisashi and Atsushi paid for their own tickets, but ended up pooling together their change to buy a popcorn and soda to split. At one point in the dark of the theatre, their hands collided together as they both reached for the cup in the armrest between them. They both pulled back and waited until one of them finally braved for the cup again and took it, both thankful the burning heat flushing their faces was not visible to the other. By the movie’s end, they’d relaxed enough after a few more dances around the armrest that they had both settled onto the armrest together, knuckles lightly touching.

After leaving the theatre, they strolled around aimlessly around town. Hisashi going on about the movie, it’s differences from the novel, the costume designs and actor choices, and of course, the music. Atsushi smiled and nodded at his friend while trying not to think about how nice and warm Hisashi’s arm felt against his earlier. Being around Hisashi was the most at peace and ease Atsushi had ever felt which made him wish he’d attempted to befriend the boy earlier in high school. Not that it really mattered anymore, they were friends now and were planning on moving to Tokyo after graduation in order to make it big with the rest of Hisashi’s friends in the band.

No, he thought, correcting himself, With the rest of  _ our _ friends.

Atsushi didn’t realize that he had been standing on the sidewalk, lost in his thoughts, until he realized had been tugging on the sleeve of his arm while waving his other hand in front of him.

“Earth to Soosh! Dude are you ok, do you wanna go home?” Hisashi beamed as Atsushi asked to hang out longer. He reached out to take his hand before he led them around to nowhere in particular. After a while, Hisashi ran out of things to talk about, but the silence that fell between them was calm and he felt no reason to fill the air.

 

As they made their way into the playground of the local elementary school, they finally broke their hands free of one another’s in order to each take a seat on the swing set. Slowly rocking back and forth on the swing, Hisashi looked at Atsushi from the corner of his eye and was surprised. Atsushi had been sitting, unmoving, with his hand slightly stretched out toward Hisashi. His face was turned slightly away, but Hisashi could still see the blush creeping across his face. He hadn’t intended to keep holding Atsushi’s hand as long as he had, but the feel of their fingers interlocked had given him a wonderful burst of butterflies in his stomach, and he had figured it was ok as long as Atsushi didn’t complain. That now it seemed that he not only didn’t mind but wanted to hold his hand again brought those butterflies back. However, this time they were overwhelming and he felt them bottle up into his throat, making it hard for him to speak, so he didn’t speak. Instead, he reached his hand out to take Atsushi’s again, letting them swing between them as he continued rocking on the swing.

“Thank you,” Atsushi said, finally breaking the silence surrounding them, “Thank you for letting me spend the day with you.” Still feeling shy, Atsushi didn’t turn to face Hisashi but instead looked down at his own feet. Imai laughed and squeezed his hand.

“Actually, I should thank you. I’ve been wanting to spend time with you like this for a while.” Hisashi turned to look at Atsushi, just in time to catch him looking up at him in total shock. “Sheesh,” he laughed, “Don’t give me that face Soosh, you’re gonna make me blush!”

“You mean… You’ve been…”

“... Wanting to ask you out on a date? Uh, yeah, for a while now. I wasn’t really sure how, but after Hide and U-ta didn’t show,” Hisashi squeezed Atsushi’s hand again and turned to look away, “Well, Araki told me to take the chance.”

“Araki knew?”

“Of course he did! He’s been my best friend for a long time now. He’s the only person who knew I like boys. Well, was the only person now I guess.”

Brought to what felt like an uncomfortable silence settling between the two like a wall, Atsushi squeezed Hisashi’s hand as tightly as he could before dropping it and standing up. Feeling the loss of Atsushi’s hand like the loss of his own limb, Hisashi hung his head, slowly sinking it down to his chest.

“Atsushi,” he said, biting back the butterflies condensing into a hard lump in his throat, “Atsushi man I’m really sorry if you feel like I tricked you. I’m so sorry. I just…” Hisashi gripped tightly to the swing with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut, fearing what would come next. Would Atsushi want to stay their drummer much less his friend now? The butterflies continued to melt away, leaving an empty sickness in his core.

“Hisa, you didn’t trick me,” Atsushi said quietly as he left the swing and made his way in front of Hisashi, “It was the same here! I wanted to spend today with you… Because I really like you too!” Hisashi looked up at him, surprised that the same tears he had been fighting back were starting to flow freely down Atsushi’s cheeks and onto Hisashi’s shirt. Still seated, Hisashi reached up with both hands to lightly grip Atsushi’s shirt, all while pulling him down closer.

Their first kiss was gentle and chaise, Hisashi’s lips barely touching Atsushi’s as he kissed the corner of his mouth. He was trying to kiss away the teardrops from his face.

“I can’t believe you like me too.”


End file.
